Are you Happy? / A gonna
|Caption2 = |Caption = Regular Edition A}} Are you Happy? / A gonna Are you Happy? / A gonna ist Morning Musume '18 65.Single.Ihre Veröffentlichung war am 25.Juni.2018 in 5 Editionen: 2 Reguläre und 3 Limitiere. Die ersten Regulären Editions kamen mit zufällig ausgewälten Sammelkarten.Limitiere Edition SP Kam mit einer Event Lottery Serien Nummer Karte.Das ist die letze Single mit Ogata Haruna. Liederliste CD # Are you Happy? # A gonna # Are you Happy?(Instrumental) # A gonna(Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD # Are you Happy(Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD # A gonna (Musik Video) Limited Edition SP DVD # Are you Happy?(Tanz Video) # A gonna(Tanz Video) # "Are you Happy?" MV Satsuei Making Eizou (MV撮影メイキング映像; MV Shoot Making Footage) Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9.Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina * 10.Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki * 11. Generation: Oda Sakura * 12.Generation: Ogata Haruna (last), Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane * 13. Generation: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina Single Information Are you Happy? * Liedertext:Tsunku * Bearbeitung und Programmierung:Hirata Shoichiro * Chor: Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura * Tanz ChoreographieYOSHIKO * Musik Video: Mayama Hiroki A gonna * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung,Keyboard und Programierung: Okubo Kaoru * Chor: Oda Sakura * Tanz Choreographie: YOSHIKO * Musik Video: Okawa Shin TV Auftritte * 28.05.2018 The Girls Live (A gonna) * 03.06.2018 Shibuya Note (Are you Happy?) * 04.06.2018 The Girls Live (Are you Happy?) * 05.06.2018 FULL CHORUS * 15.06.2018 Buzz Rhythm 02 (A gonna) * 27.06.2018 TV Tokyo Music Festival 2018 (Are you Happy?) * 06.07.2018 Music Station (Are you Happy?) * 14.07.2018 Ongaku no Hi 2018 (A gonna) * 25.07.2018 2018 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri (Are you Happy?) Konzert Auftritte Are you Happy? * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ A gonna * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ Legende * Die Single war am 05.Mai.2018 angekündigt worden in Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ in Hokkaido. * Das ist die Erste Single ohne Kudo Haruka seit "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!". * "A gonna" ist ein Wortspiel zum Satz "ee gana" (ええがな),das ist Kansai Dialekt für "ii ja nai ka" (いいじゃないか), gemeint ist"Warum nicht?" oder "Wen Interessiert das?" * Das "Are you Happy" Musik Video ist in Fruit Park in Yamanishi Prefecture gedreht worden. Die Innere war der Drehort von T&C Bomber's "HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou". * Das ist die Erste Single die am 1sten Tag 100.00 Mal verkauft worden ist seit "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" in 2015,was erreichte das #1 der Oricon Single Charts kam. * Das ist die erste Single mit der 14. Generation. * Das ist die letzte Single mit Ogata Haruna. Im ''Billboard Japan ''Interview mit der 12.Generation,Ogata offenbart,das Sie während der Dreharbeiten an der Single Sie auf die Ergebnisse von der Universität wartete,aber nicht wusste wann Sie aus der Gruppe gehen würde.